Used
by cuntclaws
Summary: Evil Jared gets what he wants from Jimmy Pop. Explicit m/m sexual situations and mild language.


_Setting: Late summer 1999_

 _Pairing: Jimmy Pop x Evil Jared_

 _Rating: Explicit_

* * *

"That's it, take it all in, I know you can, don't be a pussy, Jim." Jimmy was trying his best, he knew he could if he really put in the effort but hearing Jared speak so low and tight to him was causing hot stirring sensations in his lower belly and groin. That and he had never really done this before, so that was added factor in his nervousness.

The denim jeans he had on were starting to feel tight around what was his erection, no doubt forming after hearing Jared talk to him in a filthy, depriving way. Jimmy was a nice boy, a sweetheart, one that anyone would love to bring home to their mom and wasn't really fond of this type of bullying.

Jared knew he was like this too but found himself talking to his sweet Jimmy in such a way when they began this little charade. This was fairly new though and this was the second time Jimmy was on his knees in their surprisingly quiet travel bus, while Jared's tall frame sat on the long leather couch that ran around most of the bus. Jared didn't care if they woke anyone up because he would beat their ass if they even blinked at them but Jimmy was scared of being caught.

Jared's long legs were spread as wide as they could from the cramped space, black jeans rolled down to his ankles, Jimmy kneeling between them as one muscular arm rested behind his head and the other was on top of Jimmy's messy waves of dark hair, pushing him down every now and then when he felt the smaller man was slacking off.

Jimmy was doing the best he manage, breathing through his nose as much as he could gather with a full mouth. Full was an under statement because Jared's cock was like trying to swallow a two liter bottle of soda. He didn't want to upset Jared though and just kept trying to keep his throat as slack as he could, eyes closing tightly to put off some of the strain.

Jared growled lowly under his breath, chest rising a little faster from the hot and wet stimulation around his aching cock. His Jimmy has an impressive mouth, one that didn't look big but with such soft, pink wet lips that were calling for him ever since they had gotten closer over the years. His throat was the better part of it though as he could fit literally anything in there and it felt like hot velvet around him.

Now Jimmy had Jared's impressive eection in his mouth and Jared could tell he was having some difficulty trying to keep it down long enough before the need to gag came into play, not that he cared because he wanted more. If he could deep throat that banana no problem, this should be easy even though Jared was thicker than the fruit. Jimmy closed his eyes and concentrated his breathing through his nose, getting a small feel as he began bobbing his head lightly.

Jared made low noises again, leaning his head back on the couch but kept a grip on Jimmy's soft dark hair. "Oh fuck, that feels good." He said lowly in a deep tone, leaning his head back onto the neck of the couch when Jimmy pulled up slightly and ran his long tongue around the swollen tip, collecting the beading drops of clear pre-come. Jared tilted his head back to stare into Jimmy's beautiful blue eyes as he slowly sucked his cock down again, loving the shining look in his eyes and his hollowed out cheeks as he stared up at the taller male.

Jimmy was a pretty thing and his big blue eyes went along well with his peachy skin and the dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiled. But now he looked even better, cheeks going gaunt and his hands gripping his knees as he tried to deep throat him again. His red flushed face face and spit moistened lips looked good as Jared gripped the back of his hair tighter this time when Jimmy took a deep breathe and managed to go down even farther.

"Yeah, take it, take it you cute little fucking slut." Jared gritted his white teeth, his blood pulsing as Jimmy whimpered at the demand, eyes beginning to crease from the feeling of being complimented and humiliated at the same time. Jimmy controlled his labored breathing and sank down an inch more, eyes flying open in surprise when he felt the thick head of his band mate's cock pop into the back of his throat.

Jared grinned widely with a light breathless laugh and moved one hand down to grip the back of Jimmy's sweaty neck, "That's what I like, Jim. I knew you could do it, I knew you could swallow my cock if you tried." Jimmy blushed even though his face was red already and felt his heart beat faster from the words he heard. He liked being showered with compliments, it always made him feel better about himself. He started a slow bob, chest tightening from the lack of air but continued to suck away before picking up speed.

"Fuck Jim, holy shit, that feels so fucking good." Jared spoke again, still looking down at Jimmy as he gripped the top of his dark hair instead, finding it usueful since he decided to grow his hair out. He knew Jimmy was going to cut it again soon but he planned on having fun with it now. Jimmy suddenly choked out a loud wet gurgling sound when Jared pushed him down a little too far, his cock jerking against his tender throat which caused his eyes to widen and tears to start leaking from them.

Jared noticed and relented somewhat, an evil grin spreading across his full lips that he made his Jimmy gag, wanting to choke him more but he felt a little guilty for making him cry. The hand that was on the back of Jimmy's head came down to cup his red flushed cheek lightly, his thumb brushing away his trailing tears. "You can do it, Jim. You're doing so good already, don't let me down, fuck you're so hot."

Jared's words of encouragement and being called attractive triggered something in Jimmy because he blinked the tears away as best as he could and ignored the burning feeling in the back of his throat and began applying more pressure with his suction. Jared was caught off guard and stuffed a balled fist in his mouth to keep from gasping out loud, Jimmy's mouth vibrating around his cock and sending hot rushes up and down his body. He may have not done this to another man before but god fucking damnit was he showing some impressive skill.

Jared felt his resolve snap and pressed his balled fist tighter into his mouth as he came, shooting his cum down Jimmy's throat a few times in thick streams. Jimmy couldn't help but make a gagging sound as he tried to swallow what he had to offer, some of it escaping his mouth and running down his chin in hairline streams. Jared let his head fall back against the couch as he finished, smirking lowly when he felt Jimmy let his cock slide from his mouth and began coughing lightly, trying to keep quiet.

Jared looked down at him, his chest rising as he tried to catch his breath from that amazing blow job. Jimmy managed to control his cough and hastily wiped his mouth with the sleeve of the black zip jacket he had on, hoping Jared didn't see what a mess he made. Or how completely turned on he was too, his untouched erection throbbing in his jeans. Jared didn't mind what he saw actually and sat forward somewhat to yank his jeans back up before zipping and buttoning them.

Jimmy scooted backwards a little bit only to feel Jared grab him firmly by his chin and pull him closer to where he was seated back between his long legs. He was a bit intimidated then, blue eyes wide and alert as he stared into Jared's fierce dark brown eyes.

"Now you're going to keep quiet about this right? I don't want to ruin this pretty face of yours, Jim." He sounded threatening in that low tone of voice but Jimmy knew he meant it in the most sexual and nasty way as possible. He knew it meant something similar to what he just did on his taller friend but was honestly too scared to think about it more.

Jimmy was always interested in sex, he was a red blooded male and enjoyed the things he did with a female, his favourite in particular being oral sex, but he talked a big game when it came to fooling around with the male gender and even though he has experience in kissing men, that's about as far as it ever went. He never did anything he claimed to have done, only performing fellatio on a banana for fun and secretly for practice. Jared was his best friend and he didn't think he could ever be attracted to him, let alone when the taller male convince him to give him a blow job out of the blue.

Jimmy briefly wondered if Jared had been intrigued by his banana sucking antics but that would only mean it was his fault for sucking it down infront of him, knowing he would pay for it eventually. He had always thought Jared was good looking but was still to scared to tell him to his face, knowing he was as straight as a board and would smack him for saying so. His throat felt a little sore now and although the banana was easy to swallow, Jared was a lot thicker and longer than it and it hurt him quite a bit.

So Jimmy instead looked up into his friend's chocolate brown eyes and nodded swiftly, looking pathetic with his red tear stained face and moist lips. "You know I won't tell anyone, Jared. I..." He paused, hoping he didn't sound too much like a whimp, "You're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to -" Before he could finish, Jared shoved his thumb into his mouth and leaned closer with dangerous eyes.

"I know you wouldn't because we're friends and the last thing we need is for someone to know about this. I'm not a fag and this doesn't mean I like you. Now keep quiet about this Jim." Jared threatened calmly but stopped speaking at the shiny look in Jimmy's eyes and as he began slowly sucking on his thumb, his wet lips looking tempting just from that alone.

Jared stayed out in his seat, not believing he was enjoying feeling and watching his shorter friend suck on his thumb like he had just done with his cock. Something about this was insanely attractive but he couldn't really place it, maybe it was Jimmy's tear coated lashes glistening or maybe it was his incredibly soft lips shining with spit as they moved around his thumb.

Jared suddenly got the feeling of being watched and jerked his hand from Jimmy's mouth and snapped his head towards the bunks that lined the walls a few steps from them. There was no one there accept for a the door to bathroom creaking lightly but that tended to happen on their bus sometimes.

Still feeling paranoid and suddenly angry that someone might have seen them, Jared looked down at Jimmy, who looked bewildered and exhausted at the same time. He ignored the fact that the smaller man was probably hard in his jeans and stood up, tugging his Iron Maiden shirt back on in a rush.

"We need to get some sleep, Jim. I'm not trying to have anyone catch us for what we just did." He whispered this time, not taking any chances. Jimmy blinked up at him but nodded lightly and managed to get to his feet, his legs and feet feeling like jello and the heaviness from his erection making him stand at an akward angle.

Jared looked him over for a moment before heading to his bunk. Jimmy watched him crawl in the darkened area, his hand jerking the curtain closed to avoid being stared at. He looked down and rung his sweaty palms together, contemplating on heading into the bathroom to take care of his hard on or just going to bed and sleeping it off.

Either way he had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


End file.
